howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock Christmas
"How to Rock Christmas" is the twenty-sixth and final episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on December 8, 2012. Plot Nelson and Kevin get jobs dressed as elves and take pictures of children with Santa Claus. Soon, they leave when Santa leaves after getting bothered by Andy. Then, Zander is seen wrapping gifts for people and mostly girls, and wraps a dog by accident. Then Kacey explains to Zander that she finally saved up enough for a limited edition necklace and says that she has all the accessories that come with it. Kacey sees Molly with the necklace after she realizes that they sold the last necklace to Molly getting her mad. Zander drives Kacey away to Danny Mango's to wait for Stevie and then leave since the mall was closing in 15 minutes. They all go to Danny Mango's and they get stuck once Zander, Kevin, and Nelson use the blenders at the same time causing the electricity to lose it's power. They are locked up by the steel security and Zander tries to get them out of there by coming up with a plan. They try crawling through the vents to get out and they end up in a department store. After, Molly and Grace are in the department store locked up with Gravity 5. Kacey and Molly start arguing about the necklace and Stevie comes up with the plan to make them stop fighting and locks them up in a dressing room with Zander. They start fighting again and again and finally wanna go out. Molly explains that when Kacey was Queen of the Perfs, she made it an official rule that nobody could get something unless Kacey had it, so it means that the Queen of the Perfs always should have things first. It is revealed that Kacey told Molly to glue back a tooth that had fallen off since none of Kacey's teeth had fallen off yet. Then, they start to apologize and get along. They use the ninja skill that was taught to them in one of their past classes and get out. Stevie, Zander, Nelson, Grace, and Kevin start to argue and fight about the Christmas decorations like the stockings, and which Christmas lights should be on the Christmas tree. Soon, Stevie gets really upset and greets everyone a lousy Christmas. Kacey and Molly come out to find them fighting and Kacey explains that they might have different ways of celebrating and they might not be where they wanna be but they could still celebrate. Then the lights come off, and they sing their rendition of Deck the Halls. After they sing, the lights come back on and the guard comes to tell them their parents are on their way to pick them up. Then, Zander gets Grace to kiss Nelson, and Kacey gets Nelson to kiss Grace. On the Set of How to Rock Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet Featured Songs *''Deck the Halls'' Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Kacey Simon, Molly Garfunkel, Zander Robbins, Stevie Baskara, Grace King, Nelson Baxter, Kevin Reed, Andy Bartlet and all of the other characters. *On her Tumblr, Lulu stated that in this episode we'll see Stevie get extremely happy for some reason. *David Israel confirmed Grace kisses Nelson on the cheek in this episode. *Kacey's backstory with Molly is revealed in this episode. Molly's antagonism towards Kacey stems from a history of jealousy and unjust treatment from Kacey herself. *This is the "Season Finale" . *Molly mentions Kacey creating The Perfs as therefore she was their leader before. *In the end the romance "Zevie" never occurs but if "Grelson" happens. Gallery References Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season Finale Category:Trivia Category:How to Rock Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Gravity 5 Category:The Perfs Category:Main Cast Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Songs